


Let Me Give You Strength

by Fanfictionreader



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 21:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfictionreader/pseuds/Fanfictionreader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles did the impossible, He resurrected someone, but he is no witch or wizard or anyone of magic. Where did this power come from and what is the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Give You Strength

Let Me Give You Strength

Derek’s pack was about to face off with the Alpha pack and as usual Stiles is locked inside him home under Derek’s orders. Stiles was fast on the computer researching any way he could help.

Ding, his computer chimed

Stiles looked in his email and saw an unsubjected email from an unknown sender. Stiles opened it and read the body and a figurative light bulb flashed in his head. The information was a spell… a resurrection spell and he knew who sent it to him but he won’t reveal who it was under any reason. Stiles knew who to resurrect someone who can help them all.

Stiles quickly printed the page and grabbed his red hoodie and left the house. It’s a scary decision, but this could very well the same spell that resurrected Peter. Stiles go into jeep and sped to the Hale estate. The stand down is taking place in the reserve on the edge of the Hale Territory so it should be safe at the estate. Stiles slowed to a stop in front of the house and got out and slowly walked around to the backyard. He walked toward the series of graves that marks Derek’s family. Stiles stopped in front of the grave named Laura Hale.

God I hope this works, Stiles prayed.

He took out the spell and muttered out the incantation, he could feel spell working as the spell is taking the energy it needs to perform. Stiles continued even though he felt his strength fading and his nose starting to bleed. Stiles chanted louder and with a loud snap Stiles collapsed onto his knees completely sapped of energy. His heart pounding his skin cold and clammy and he was panting like he sprinted 50 times.

The ground rumbled and the sound of rocks crunching and rising and with a small explosion a fist poked out of the grave and clawed at the ground as the mound rose and spilt revealing a pale body, long black hair covering the body’s breasts and there was a thick pale scar underneath the body belly button going from left to right across like someone been cut in half. The head tilted up and the eyes flared blue the body exploded out of the dirt with a roar and jumped in front of Stiles starting at him.

Stiles gulped and said nervously, “L…La… Laura, is that you?”

Laura cocked her head and sniffed at him.

“You smell like Derek,” She rumbled.

“Yes, I am a friend of his,” Stiles said.

Laura raised her eyebrow.

“He don’t want to be my friend, but we kinda did since I held his heavy ass up in the pool for 2 hours.” Stiles babbled.

“You held him up for 2 hours?” Laura asked.

“Oh my, a lot has happen since you’ve been killed, I can explain everything, but we must go help Derek.” Stiles said struggling to get up.

“What happen, why do we need to help Derek?” Laura said panicky.

“A pack of wolves called the Alpha pack, all the members consists of alphas and they want Derek to join, if he doesn’t they will annihilate his pack in front of his eyes.” Stiles explained finally getting up.

Laura snarled her eyes flashing blue.

“We must get to the reserve with all haste and I got some clothes for you to wear although they are boy clothes.” Stiles said walking to his jeep with Laura following.

Stiles handed Laura his basket ball shorts and his lacrosse jersey and apologize for the state of the clothes.

They both got into the Jeep and Stiles sped towards the reserve Stiles explain what happened after her demise. She smiled when she heard of Kate’s death, snarled at Peter’s resurrection, but she promised Stiles that she would hear Peter’s explanation before forgiving or not forgiving him.

Stiles squealed to a stop and Laura sniffed the air and took off leaving Stiles behind.

“Join us and give us your territory, or watch your pack die,” the leader of the alpha pack demanded.

Derek snarled his body poised for a fight.

“The territory is not his to give, I suggest you leave,” Laura’s powerful voice echoed the clearing and she stepped out of the shrubbery.

Derek’s jaw dropped, Isaac and Erica looked stunned, Scott looked as if he was about to puke, Peter looked nervous.

“Laura you can't dash off like that,” Stiles stated as he detached himself from the shrubbery.

“Stiles, for once in your life, Shut. Up.” Laura demanded.

“Not you too, I was hoping you be opposite of Derek,” Stiles pouted.

Laura growled her eyes flaring blue.

“Definitely Derek’s sister.” Stiles grumbled.

The alphas hissed seeing as the plans have changed.

“We won’t be forgetting this,” The leader growled and the alphas retreated.

“Well, I am beat, I am going back home and sleep for several days,” Stiles said breaking the tension and the silence.

Stiles turned and walked back toward his jeep.

“Stiles!!!” Scott whined chasing after him.

“Come on Isaac, Boyd and Jackson, let get back and let the Hales have their reunion.” Erica said walking backwards and the boys follow suit.

“H…how?” Derek stuttered.

“Well, did you know Stiles is very clever if you get him to shut up,” Laura said smiling.

“He resurrected you?” Peter asked incredulous.

Laura looked at Peter, “I promise Stiles I would hear you out, as I am a woman of my word which is why I am not tearing your throat out. Now excuse me while I have a reunion with my brother.” Laura snapped.

To Be Continue…


End file.
